Four Times Abby Helped and One Time She Couldn't
by Liannis
Summary: A look at different events over the course of Abby's NCIS service. There are spoilers for Twilight, Kill Ari I and 2, Frame Up, and Probie, so be warned.


Abby was actually the second technician assigned to Gibbs' team. The first one quit after three days citing long hours, impossible demands, and Gibbs was, in her words, 'scary'. It took Abby three hours to identify the suspect and trace his emails to a run-down motel just outside DC. It would have only taken her two, but she hadn't had a chance to pick up a Caf-Pow on the way in. Once Kate called Gibbs with the good news, he came down to the lab, handed her a Caf-Pow, and said "Thanks, Abbs." She smiled.

--

"I just can't do this, Abby."

She turned to see a forlorn McGee behind her and frowned. "You'll get used to the hours, McGee. Days are a lot longer here at NCIS."

He shook his head. "That's not what I mean." Then, his eyes darted about, searching for Gibbs or Tony before continuing, his voice quiet. "I don't belong here. Things move way too fast, Tony hates me, and Gibbs just watches me like he's waiting for me to make a mistake. I should go back."

Abby leapt off her stool, ran over to McGee, and hugged him tightly. Grabbing his arms, she stared him in the eyes. "Don't say that, Tim." She really didn't want him to leave.

"Tony's like that to everyone, even Kate. And Gibbs, he's a Marine. He may be tough as hell, but he wouldn't ask you to do anything he wouldn't do himself. Besides, there's no way he would have let you on the team in the first place, even as a probie, if he didn't think you could do the job. You were helping us out before you even joined the team, remember?"

He nodded, not entirely convinced by Abby. "That's true..But, I just don't know, Abby. What if I can't do it?"

She hugged him again. "Give it a month. If you still want to quit, I'll tell Gibbs for you, ok?"

"Ok."

Thirty days later, McGee didn't even remember the deal he and Abby made, and she saw no need to remind him.

--

Kate's death hit the whole team hard. It didn't help matters that she had been replaced so quickly by Ziva David, whose adjustment to the team was difficult at best. So, when Ziva volunteered to help Abby reassemble the contents of the detonated briefcase, the forensic technician almost said no. But, she was reminded of how out of place McGee felt upon his arrival at NCIS, and she agreed. Over late nights, the two did their best to assemble the fragments. At first, the lab was silent, except for the hum of Abby's lab equipment. As days passed, they started talking, about cases, hobbies, even Kate. Ziva and Abby's friendship was a sign to the rest of the team that she was all right, and she wasn't trying to replace Kate. Even though no useful information was ever obtained from the briefcase, it helped the team more than any of them ever expected.

--

Abby couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was no way what she was seeing was accurate. Tony DiNozzo a murderer? Nobody on the team believed it, but every bit of evidence they found pointed directly at him. If he went to trial now, he'd be sent to prison for sure.

Why were forensics failing her? They never had before. She had to try something else. Could the dental records have been switched? No. Checked. Was it possible Tony had been drugged? No. Ducky checked. So how did the murderer get Tony's teeth to make the bite marks? There had to be a way, and it was staring her right in the face. Somehow she knew the answer was here in the lab, she just had to find it.

The answer came to her just as the lab doors opened. "You did it!"

By the time the team rushed into the lab, Chip was tied up, and Abby sighed heavily.

"Now, can I work alone again?"

--

But, even Abby wasn't infallible. The day McGee came into the lab, his eyes silently pleading with her to tell him that he hadn't killed the policeman, she couldn't do it. There was no way to know whether it was his bullet or not that ended the man's life. All she could do is hug him as he tried not to cry and give him a ride home.

After walking him to his door, she kissed his cheek, whispered "I'm sorry, Tim.." and turned to leave. Before she could, he grabbed her arm.

"Abby...I," He looked down, as if embarrassed to be asking her, "I don't want to be alone tonight." He felt like a child afraid of the dark instead of an adult.

Tears filled her own eyes as she gently raised his chin so she could look in his eyes. "You don't have to be, Tim. I'll stay as long as you need me to.." The relief in his face was obvious as he hugged her tight, voice a whisper.

"Thank you, Abby.."

Maybe there was something she could do after all.


End file.
